Somebody Human
by roninu
Summary: Men. they are all the same. And she could read them all so well. She gave up on finding somebody to love and instead decided to enjoy their beauty until she got bored. Women. They are all the same. They are all so blind. Unable to see beyond his mask of apathy. Unable to love anything but the perfect self he choose to show them. KakaSaku, rated M for later chapters mostly.
1. Chapter 1

Somebody Human

Sakura smiled politely, tilting her head slightly to the side and intentionally causing a few locks of her shining hair to fall on her high cheekbone. The man seated before her swallowed carefully and lost himself in the middle of the sentence.

The pink-haired girl deepened her smile, turning it into an honest one. None the less her amusement she spoke in a serious tone. "You were saying?...".

The man looked at her, hesitated, and she knew he was trying to decide whether she was mocking him or not. She could practically see the little wheels turning in his pretty little head, and boy, he definitely had a very good looking head. His dark eyebrows twitched as he bravely carried on.

"Well, I was saying that I just don't get what everybody is so excited about. Those guys are nothing compared to us! We totally kicked their ass the last time, and we are definitely going to do it next time as well-".

He continued on and on. Sakura watched him without hearing a single word. She already gave it a shot earlier and found herself bored to death when he launched into his fourth speech of his…what was it again? Oh yeah, rock band. Give a guy a guitar and watch him raise himself to the position of a god. How fascinating. Even though, she once again noted in appreciation, he indeed owned a slightly divine look. She would give him the rank of a **very distant god related human**, she decided, satisfied from her ability of accuracy. His dark shoulder-length hair definitely deserved a high score while his blue eyes were absolutely perfect.

She vaguely heard the man mumbling a question, and by assuming it was a- "right?", she nodded in agreement. The man smiled in contentment to her fine mind that found the right path in agreeing to everything he said. She knew he was thinking "this girl knows what I am talking about, I like her", and suddenly felt the well known sensation of disgust. _Why does he have to be so fucking boring_. It's simply amazing how they were all exactly the same. She turned her head to the window besides her and stared at the dark night skies absently. The tiny stars seemed so far away, more far than usual. She suddenly thought how far away they must be not only from her but from each other as well. It must be lonely. Outside the window the wind blew onto the tops of the trees, creating small waves of leaves. _Then in this green sea the fishes must be the birds_, she smiled to herself.

"What's so funny?", the **very far god related human** demanded to know.

"I just thought how cute you are", she batted her lashes sweetly at him without second thought.

"You did?", he smirked foolishly, and a minute later a hungry spark lit in his eyes. "Let's get out of here", he ordered, waving a waitress for the check. Sakura turned her head to the window again and sighed inwardly. She didn't really mind what was coming next, but she knew very well it was the beginning of the end. The end of the evening as well as the end of them, which was quit a shame since she very much enjoyed his magnificent face. But all good things must come to an end.

He finished paying the bill and helped her up on her feet. She let him lead her by the hand out of the restaurant while she smoothed over the black small dress she wore. She knew not a few of the men in the restaurant turned their heads to watch her perfectly shaped body in that little piece of clothing. She also knew the man holding her hand noticed it with satisfaction as well, and changed his holding into a more possessive one.

_Oh dear god, you really did made them all exactly the same_.

They exited the restaurant into a long wide road and the man polled her into a dark spot under one of the trees. Holding her hips he pushed her body against the trunk, pressing himself against her and lowering his face to hers. She didn't resist and he landed a long, hungry kiss to her lips. Nice kisser, she thought, and took advantage of the opportunity to feel his chest muscles with her hands. The dark haired man began to move his palms, each in a different direction. One to caress her behinds and the other to grab her breast. Sakura decided to grant him one more minute of joy before she pushes him away. She never let them go beyond this point. It always felt oddly wrong.

His touches became more passionate and she already placed her hands on him, ready to shove him away, when she suddenly heard approaching steps. Before she was able to get the man off her she found herself staring over his shoulder into the faces of a slightly surprised group of men. She quickly pushed the guy away, using too much force and making him stumble, and moving herself up from the trunk she stepped a small step forward so that she could see the men faces clearly.

It was a group of some of the older jounins, she found to her agitation, and while she examined them one by one she found a face that made her freeze.

Htake Kakashi.

His silver hair moved slightly in the tender wind and the moon light played with his gray eye that was a little wide in surprise. The ultimate regular question immediately popped up in her head: _How can one person get it all?_, she wondered in the back of her mind while uncontrollably blushing. A magnificent work on this one, she pointed out to god with a fair amount of appreciation.

"Is everything ok over here?", one of the jounins asked carefully, eying the dark haired guy who was still panting slightly heavy. He moved his questioning stare back to Sakura, waiting for her replay.

"Hmm, yeah. Everything is fine", she managed to say while forcing herself to remove her eyes from her handsome former sensei. She smiled towards the jounin who spoke, reassuring him that she was in control.

"Alright then, have a good evening", he smiled back at her while some of the other jounins grinned knowingly. But not _him_, not Kakashi. He still seemed mildly surprised, but then the group started moving again and he turned his gaze away and disappeared with the rest of the men around a corner.

It took her a minute to shake herself back into realty. She suddenly felt like crap. _Fuck._ She thought.

"You know those guys?", the man besides her asked, trying to remind her of his existence.

She turned her head slowly and stared at him for a few seconds, like she was trying to remember who the hell he was and what was he doing there. At the end she simply sighted and began with no farther delays her parting speech.

"Listen, you are really cute and all, truly, and I had a great time, but something tells me this is not going to work. So I think it would be better if I won't keep on wasting your time. I'm sorry, but lets call it a night, ok?". She recited with an a apologetic smile and began to turn away.

"Wha- wait!", he called after her, grabbing her hand, "what do you mean? You were enjoying yourself, I saw you! Why the hell the sudden change?".

Sakura sighed, rolling her eyes. "Look, I'm tired so I will be honest with you. You bore me. I don't even remember your name. You are very hot and that is the only reason I agreed going out with you. So I'm sorry, but good night". And with that she walked away from him and down the road, leaving him with his mouth wide open and his hand still stretched forward, holding the air.

"What the fuck?", she heard him murmuring to himself, but he didn't try to go after her. She found the "I don't even remember your name" one of her most affective lines. It always seemed to hit the right spot.

Her high heels tapped on the pavement in a steady rhythm, and she wrapped her arms around herself, suddenly feeling cold. The silent street made her mode finally unable to ignore. Its guilt, she realized. _Why am I feeling guilty? What for?_. The answer popped right into her head- it was because of the way he looked at her. The look of surprise Kakashi gave her wasn't judgmental, it was more as if he was honestly surprised. As if he was truly not expecting to find her in this sort of situation. Damn it.

She hasn't seen him in a very long while. It has been about a month. He was probably on a long mission somewhere out of the village. Seeing him again all of a sudden made her realize she kind of missed his face. This unbelievably beautiful face. Fuck he was gorgeous. She already decided on his rank among the god-ish scale when she first saw him a couple of years back, as he introduced himself to her as her sensei. A **semi god**. Defiantly **a semi god**. And at one time, when he was extremely angry and using one of his extreme jutsus – a **pure divine undoubtedly sexy god.** A fine piece of perfect art, she once again praised the lord in her heart. Sakura has always found it very Important to express her gratitude to the right people in charge of the handsome men that made her day a little brighter.

This is the way it was for the past few years. At some point she just realized- they were all the same. Men, and their well predicted actions, their easy to guess mind and their simple desires. It was true. It took her a couple of guys to understand that it really wasn't her- it was them. They were all so boring, she could read every single one of them like an open book. And not because she was some sort of a psychological genius, not at all, it's simply because she had learned the pattern. She tried going out with them anyway, thinking that maybe she will get to know them better and find an interest in their personalities. A major failure on this one, which led her to the place she found herself standing right now. When she realized her "personality theory" failed, only because they simply had none, she decided to give up on finding the one true man for her and instead start and enjoy the one side in them that always appealed to her- their beauty. Oh yeah, there was nothing more pleasurable then soaking her eyes in their perfectly shaped muscles, the tall, strong forms and the charming features. They looked like some kind of tall, elegant beasts awaiting for their prey, with that powerful aura, similar to a lion's, that woman never had.

It always went the same way: she spotted a nice looking young man and if he didn't already asked her out she will make him notice her, using her many little tricks, and come to her. She never comes to them, she found it terribly ungraceful. Then he will take her out once, maybe twice, and she could stare and admire his beauty this whole time, feeding up her starving and twisted little mind with his image. Somewhere along those dates he will start boring her, and then she will throw him a small hint, which he will immediately jump on, that she might be willing to let him perform in her his biggest desire. At this point they will kiss her, and the minute they will try to go beyond that point- she will end it and wave them away. Sakura found her little ritual very amusing, and she always loved the part when they kissed her and she felt like the roulette started spinning, not knowing when they will make their next move- and she will make hers.

She arrived at her door steps, skipping effortlessly up and opening the door. Her dark, small apartment was silent and welcoming. Ever since she moved out of her parent's place she found the reassuring silence every time she opened the door very calming. She wasn't an anti-socialist or anything, she loved her friends and had a lot of fun hanging out with them. It's just that sometimes coming back to the apartment and finding nothing but a quit place for her to be made her feel like she can let go of everything and relax. She could let the small sadness out. She could cry or laugh freely without hesitation. And she could stare at random things as much as she wanted, letting her mind sail away.

She threw her small purse on the couch and pulled the high heels off her feet, massaging the sore spots. She moved along to the bathroom, turning on the light and striped naked. The small black dress that slide off her body caused her shivers and she bent over to pick it up. When she raised her head again she found herself staring at a pair of large deep emerald eyes. Sakura straightened up and examined herself in the full body length mirror.

Smooth pale skin to go along with a smooth hair that slide to her shoulders. Her delicate arms held the black dress she picked up in front of her, covering her body from her sight and so she threw it to the side. The light touched gently her rounded breast and left her small waist below them covered with shadows. Her curvy hips were attached to her slim, long legs that ended up with even slimmer ankles and feet. Even though she had her fair amount of womanly curves, that moment when she looked in the mirror she seemed to herself like a little child. Her big eyes shone with a strange emotion and she broke the long stare and stepped into the bath. It's this damn height, she grunted to herself. Her 160 centimeters will always drag her down and show her that despite how she may want to believe- she is still nothing but a small child. And she will always remain so.

This is probably how _he_ sees her, like she was still just a child.

Kakashi. As he appeared again in her thoughts she recalled the earlier events and sighed.

Kakashi was nothing like those other men. It wasn't about his exceptional beauty or his smart mind. She just simply couldn't read him like she did other men. He didn't react to her the way the others did, he wasn't transparent to her sight like them. He didn't feat the pattern. Ever since she was his student he made her feel confused. Being near him made her feel so aware to her clumsiness, and every time he touched her she would blush. As time passed by she managed to put her stupid little infatuation under what seemed like control, but every now and then ,when he caught her unprepared, she will find herself filled with those old emotions once again. There was a time when she thought maybe she should go on and try seeing what can come up from them, but she quickly realized he doesn't seem to even notice her in that kind of a way. He probably still thinks of her as the small strange girl she used to be. Maybe he even still sees her as his student, even thought that ended a few years ago. Either way it's probably for the best. If anything were ever to happen between them she was certain he will just bore and disappoint her like everyone else did, sooner or later, and that she will find herself lying in her shattered fantasies after hoping for something different. It's better to keep her distance, to stay away, and keep this little sweet fantasy intact and all to herself.

The hot water caressed her skin, tugging at it as if pleading her to melt away together with the steady flow. She wanted to.

Her sudden sadness leaked quietly out of her, invisible in the water stream and acknowledged only by her. She placed one weak hand on the tiles and let herself feel how lonely she was.

* * *

The next day Sakura woke up late in the morning. It was her day off from the infirmary and she invited Ino over so that the blonde could spill her heart before Sakura and tell her all the hot and steamy news about her brand new boyfriend- Shikamaru.

She got up from bed and washed her face. As her eyes came across her reflection she sighed and ran a tired hand through her smooth pink hair. _Coffee. ASAP._

Sakura made her way half asleep to the kitchen, still wearing her pajamas that included an oversized and worn out T-shirt, and her pink lacy panties that Ino got her as a present to her last birthday. The water took their time boiling up, displaying a terrible lake of consideration towards the coffee-needy girl. She was just about to put herself out of her misery and pour the hot water down when a short knock on the door was heard.

It's Ino, she thought and with her back to the door, busy completing her morning drug, she called- "come on in".

She heard the door open and close and a couple of Ino's steps entering the house, when the steps suddenly halted.

"You are early aren't you?, I thought you will come by later by the way you sounded last night", Sakura said to her friend without looking at her. Now was the milk's turn and she was anxious to take her first sip. "So come on! Tell me, were you feeling things and screaming names last night?". She brought the cup to her lips and filled her mouth with the wonderful drink.

"Oh I definitely was", Sakura heard the amused answer, but instead of hearing it in Ino's high voice- it was in the deep husky voice of a man. She spitted out the coffee and turned around to face the speaker. She almost dropped the cup when she found herself standing before no other then her strikingly handsome former sensei- Kakashi.

In her panties.

Her pink and lacy panties.

Sakura felt her cheeks warm up and she opened and closed her mouth a few times without managing to make a sound.

He stood there before her, a small smile he couldn't suppress spread across his beautiful face and amusement sparkling in his visible eye.

"Good morning", he offered her, seeing as she wasn't able to speak proper words. The laughter was clear in his voice.

"G-good morning", she was able to murmur. The smile widened across his face.

"What are you…?" , Sakura began asking but lost herself in the middle, suddenly realizing how nicely his hair looked in the morning's soft light. And again- that she wore nothing but a big filthy T-shirt that she was almost positive that could show her nipples and…pink lacy panties. _Way to go Sakura_, she thought to herself, _way to go_.

"I'm here by Tsunade's orders. She is demanding your presence in her office immediately.", Kakashi said, and then adding an insult over injury, scanned the girl from her head to her toes and suggested with a serious tone- "even though the urgency, I would recommend you to change".

Sakura could feel herself shining in bright red and nodded with no further words. She put down her coffee and backed away to her bedroom. She didn't have a door between her living room and her bedroom since the small apartment was originally only one big room, and Kakashi, in a gentleman's gesture, turned his back to her and set on her couch.

She took off the big T-shirt, shivering to the sudden feeling of the cold morning air on her breast, and bent over to her drawer to pick up a bra. It was then when she heard a faint gasping sound, and she turned her gaze carefully toward the living room and the couch Kakashi was sitting on. He was still sitting with his back towards her, one of his arms resting on the armchair and a small gust of wind toying with his hair. She turned her head back and continued dressing, figuring she only imagined the sound. Finishing the task by putting on her shoes, Sakura started making her way back to the other room. She slowed down midways and nearly stopped as her sight caught her vibrant reflection in the large picture that was hanged across from her, right on the wall in front of Kakashi. The morning light filled the glass-covered picture and made it into a perfect mirror. A mirror that, she suddenly realized, could reflect perfectly well herself dressing up in the open bedroom behind her. Which meant…wait, was he watching her?. _Holly shit, he was watching her dressing_. He was watching her completely naked except for a pair of lacy panties, bending over and reaching out.

_Wait, no_, she thought, _I can't be sure of that. He might have not noticed or maybe he was just not looking._ She examined his face reflecting in the picture and found that he was looking towards the door, a completely calm and nonchalant expression spread over his face and his legs crossed casually. He doesn't seem like a guy who just saw a naked lady, she pondered. Maybe he really wasn't looking.

_Or maybe he is gay_.

She continued her way and stood in front of him. Kakashi moved his gaze from the door to the beautiful pink-haired girl and a small, almost invisible, and completely sexy smile found it's way to his covered lips. _No_, Sakura thought, her heart suddenly beating very loudly. _Definitely not gay_.

"Are you ready?", he asked, his calm and low voice making her wish that he WAS secretly watching her naked body.

"Yeah, let's go".

They left the apartment and started making their way up the street, the Hokage tower raising above all the other buildings in front of them, marking their destination. They walked in silence for about thirty seconds, although it felt much longer to Sakura, when he suddenly said- "I heard Naruto was sent on a mission near Suna".

"Oh yeah, he left yesterday. Something about a dangerous fugitive".

"So I have heard". He watched her from the corner of his eye. "Why didn't you go with him?".

"Me?...", Sakura paused and thought about it. "Well I guess you can say I don't see myself that way anymore".

Kakashi raised an eyebrow. "What do you mean?".

Sakura watched a few kids running across the street, shouting and waving to each other playfully. They seemed free. She heard Kakashi's question, but she didn't say a word. She wasn't able to find an answer. _Why is it really, that I haven't went with Naruto?... Why is it that lately I have stopped accompanying him in all of those dangerous missions?._ The answer floated into her lips the same time it did to her brain.

"I guess I don't want to be a hero anymore", she said, and immediately realized how stupid she might have sounded. He was definitely looking at her with a strange expression.

"A hero?", he asked quietly.

_Oh, I'm such an idiot_, she mentally scolded herself. _I have to learn how to put a barrage between my mouth and my questionable brain_. Well, nothing can save it now but honesty.

"I used to want it back then. Being the hero. Going out on important missions and saving people…it used to mean everything to me. I think I just realized lately that it doesn't make me feel happy anymore. It lost its meaning". As she spoke the words she realized how truthful they were. The dream that accompanied her since she was little and led her to learn and work so hard had dimmed and began to fade away. She didn't have that urge anymore, to rush out and save things. It didn't give her the same satisfaction. It was no longer making her happy and full. Or maybe it was simply because emptiness swallowed her whole, leaving her with nothing. She felt a much stronger urge to try and save herself.

The thought made her feel sudden sadness gushing up her eyes and she fought a couple of tears back, blinking quickly. Scared that he might see her dark sadness she cracked a smile- "Who knows, maybe I'm simply becoming a terrible person". Kakashi kept observing her silently. She didn't trust herself to look him in the eye without tearing up, and so she kept staring forward. She wondered what he was thinking. Was he looking at her with contempt over her weak personality? Or maybe even pity?...she heard him taking a breathe as in to say something when a short object ran right onto her legs and started pulling her shirt with its small hands.

"Sakura-Chan!", the object cried out excitedly. Sakura looked down and found herself staring at the round blonde head of a pretty little girl.

"Hey Kiko, how are you?", she asked, smiling at the small ball of excitement.

"I missed you", the kid called, hugging Sakura's legs and causing her to lose her balance. She started to fall back, and would have landed painfully on her ass, if not for a firm and tall figure who caught her from behind. Kakashi pressed her back against his chest, helping her to both regain her balance and get a nice, partly feel of his hard and shaped muscles. As usual, she didn't forget to thank the providence above, and chanted in her mind an honest- "Thank you god". She also bent and patted kiko's head with gratitude before an old pair of hands pulled the hugging kid and released Sakura from its hold.

"I'm so sorry Sakura, Kiko is simply very excited to see you", the old woman said, grabbing the girl's hand and keeping her firmly besides her.

"Oh, don't worry about it Jen, I'm always glad to see you both", Sakura chuckled and sent a warm smile to the girl and her grandmother.

"Well then if that is the case you might want to consider visiting us more", the old lady waved her finger with a scolding look.

"Ouch. Right under the belt Jen", the beautiful pink girl cramped her face.

"Whatever, you know I'm right".

"As always", Sakura laughed and then nodded, "I will make sure to visit soon. I miss you too".

"Good", said Jen and turned away from the two while pulling the waving Kiko after her into a near by street.

Sakura watched them until they disappeared behind a turn, and suddenly realized Kakashi's hands were still warped around her. She could hear him breathing quietly. The embrace was warm and she was surprised to find out how his body matched perfectly to hers as his large, strong hands held her close. For a few seconds all she wanted was to freeze this moment.

_I feel safe_, she realized with wonder_, I feel like he will never let go_. And just then the arms that held her loosened and gently left her body. Sakura stood in the middle of the street, once again alone. He stood only inches away from her, and there were many people around them, but she felt as if she was floating in space. Far away from all those people, and very much lonely.

"That kid", Kakashi said, forcing her with his voice to return her thoughts to the reality. "She's the Hatanie's orphan isn't she?".

"Yeah", Sakura sighted, "my parents are good friends with Jen, and she took Kiko under her custody so I know them both very well".

"I see", he said. After a minute of weird silence they started walking again and quickly reached the Hokage tower.

"Good luck", he nodded to her before turning around and leaving.

She stood there a minute longer, not sure what to think, and then went in. she started making her way through the rounded corridors that led to the Hokage office and let out a quite sigh. She felt…confused. And also some sort of discomfort.

She never felt this way around men. She could always read them easily and control the situation. With that said, she already knew she couldn't read Kakashi well. That's what she always liked about him, putting aside his dazzling looks. But she had never thought it would make her feel that way…flustered and uneasy.

Maybe it has nothing to do with him. Maybe she was just feeling a little overwhelmed by the realization of the change that had occurred in her in the past year or so.

She opened without knocking the large doubled-doors into the spacious office of Tsunade. She found the blonde, intimidating woman standing with her back to the entrance, facing the large windows that watched over the village. In that one minute before Tsunade turned around to face her protégé, Sakura looked at her Sensei and felt the immediate warmth and respect that always arose in her every time she was around. This woman took the young, inexperienced and lost girl she once was and allowed her to develop into the woman she is today. She was so grateful to this woman for so many things that she believed she could never repay her. Tsunade had become like a third parent for her, and she learned to love and appreciate the strange woman despite her doubtful personality.

You wouldn't have to go far in order to find an example of the great Hokage oddness, since the minute after Sakura entered the room, the blonde leader turned and arrived in a flash right behind the girl, and then, with no further explanation, raised her firm ,strong hand and landed a generous smack over Sakura's rounded behinds.

Although the powerful stroke the pink girl didn't move an inch. Truth be told this smacking thing has been going around for about a month or so. She didn't even bother to ask. Her sensei was a weirdo. As simple as that.

"Thank you for this lovely welcoming", sighed Sakura as the Hokage returned to her sit and nodded toward her student.

"One day the time will come when you thank me for it", Tsunade said firmly, "do you remember how you used to flinch and scream every time I smacked you? Now you stand strong and calm! I would call that a major progress".

_Thank her?..._Sakura wondered in the back of her mind but soon was distracted from her suspecting thoughts as the Hokage continued to speak.

"I called you here today for an important reason. You have a new mission".

A mission?, the girl flinched and stressed. Tsunade knew of Sakura's lack of enthusiasm for missions in the last couple of months, and respected the girl's preferences by not ordering her to take any mission. She tried to keep it to her choosing, but right now the Hokage didn't suggest her to take on a new mission- she ordered her. It must be important.

"I presume you have heard of Gamatsu Kaori from the storm village?", Tsunade raised a thin blonde eyebrow in a question.

"I have", replied Sakura. It was hard to miss the name. Gamatsu Kaori, the famous and dangerous weapons supplier. The man seemed to dip his hands in some way or another in every single blast or war in the past year. They tried to catch him a few times and put him to justice, but the rich man was clever. He kept himself perfectly clean and remained untouchable to the authorities.

"Up until now this man and his business were posing a general threat to the different nations and villages. We have tried to deal with him but with no success. This time he represents a serious danger to our village, one that we cannot ignore. It seems like Gamatsu began delivering large amounts of weapons to a certain nation. The problem is we don't know for sure the costumers identity. We have two main options- the cloud village or the mist village. Now if it's the mist we probably have nothing to fear of, since the intended fight is most likely going to take place against the rain village. Those two have been clashing back and forward for the past half a year and the mist must want to put an end to it. On the other hand, if the cloud village is the said costumer…".

"We have a problem", Sakura completed the sentence quietly.

The cloud and the leaf haven't been in the best terms lately, saying the least. They were always tense and hostile towards each other, but ever since the last war things have become more serious then just bad manners. It all started with a few small clashes between small groups from each village. The cloud seemed to take the fact that the leaf won the war very personally, and since they were afraid that the leaf village might try and take them on now that it have proven to be the strongest, they decided to act first. The small fights have turned more intense and the threats became more clear and intimidating. If the cloud village are using Gamatsus services and started arming themselves it probably means that they are planning on making their big and finale move.

If that's indeed the case it means only one thing- war.

Tsunade nodded solemnly and watched Sakura with serious eyes. "We must find out who the costumer is".

"I'm guessing you already tried all the usual spying strategies, or you wouldn't have summoned me here", the girl narrowed her eyes." And it must be something only I can do because I know you have been trying to allow me to stay out of the game for the time being…".

The blonde woman nodded, averting her eyes from the beautiful girl while looking somewhat guilty. Sakura waited a few seconds for Tsunade to continue but the woman didn't say a word.

"What is it?", she asked nervously. "Why do I have a really bad feeling about all of this?".

The Hokage sighed and finally raised her gaze to meet Sakura's. She opened her mouth, closed her mouth, laid a hand over her forehead, took a deep breath, and just when Sakura felt that she was going to explode the blonde woman discharged-

"We need you in this mission Sakura… as a stripper".

* * *

_A/N_: So this was the first chapter of my fisrt new story in this site. I started writing it after getting inspired by the many stories around here. It made me want to publish one of my own.  
Also, English is not my original language so feel free to PM me if you have any corrections for my lousy grammer. It is so much harder to write in English, but hopefuly it will come out fine.  
I hope you enjoyed the chapter, please review if you did so I can be motivated to write the next chapter(:


	2. Chapter 2

Somebody Human- _chapter 2  
_

The thick silence devoured the room and threatened to swallow the pink girl and her sensei.

"Would- would you mind repeating this please? I'm not sure I heard you right…".

"Oh come on Sakura! For the love of god it's only stripping!", exclaimed Tsunade, raising her hands from her forehead and spreading them to her sides.

"Oh, feaww! Well in that case- sure. I will definitely do it.", said the girl, a huge and alerting smile spread across her not-so-calm face.

"Really?", the Hokage asked cautiously.

"Hell no", came the response.

"Wait wait wait wait!", called the blonde woman and rushed to Sakura's side as the girl turned her back and began to leave the office. "No need to be so hasty about it! Come on, sit down and let's talk about it like the two adults that we are". She said with a nervous laugh and led the rosette back to her seat.

"I think we both acknowledge the fact that you moved past along the definition of adult", Sakura pointed out sweetly, bating her eyelashes towards her sensei.

"I know you are a bit shaken right now, so I will let it pass this time…", Tsunade announced quietly, more to herself then to her student, and a large vein popped along her forehead. Taking a big calming breath, she looked up again, the shiny smile that suddenly spread over her face threatening to blind Sakura with its magnificent glow.

"So it happens that I guessed you would feel a little overwhelmed by your role in this mission, and in order to spill a new light over the situation, I prepared this-", the Hokage pulled a small piece of paper from a drawer under her desk and held it in front of her, coughing nervously and glancing at her impatient student before starting to read.

"The many reasons why Haruno Sakura, or anyone else for that matter, should accept the role of a stripper willingly **and** gladly", the blonde woman read while Sakura sighed with desperation and covered her eyes with her arm.

"ONE", Tsunade called, raising her voice above her student's sigh. "It is not stripping, it's **exotic dancing**. A well respected profession by many cultures, that goes back to the primary days of humanity. For a matter of fact, you could say it's the first cousin of the most ancient profession in history!".

"Oh god!", the girl exclaimed, dropping her head back and shutting her eyes., "What the fuck have I done wrong?".

"SECOND, by practicing the ancient art of exotic dancing a woman could acquire the most important skill of seduction. This particular skill would help a woman in so many different ways, which I have specified right over here…", Tsunade started riffling through the many papers on her desk in search of the list she had worked so hard preparing last night, and just as she found the aforementioned document and pulled it out with a proud smile-

"Next", commanded Sakura waving her hand impatiently.

"Fine, fine", the blonde woman laid the paper back, feeling a bit hurt, but she carried on bravely. "Third, I would like you to stop for a second and think about the money".

That earned the mighty Hokage a slightly interested raise of an eyebrow.

"There is a main reason for so many women to choose this profession, and this said reason is the money. Those girls earn **a lot **of money, and as an exception, we choose to allow you to keep this money".

_That's a nice point she got there_.

By the sight of her slightly more interested student, the encouraged Tsunade rushed off to her next topic.

"And now, I would like to bring into your consideration the following deal. **You can keep the outfits**. Oh yes. You heard me right". And then, with a sharp clap, the shutters covered the windows and left the two in a complete darkness. A red light flickered and shone on the back door of the Hokage's office, from which stepped in Shizune, wearing nothing but a black glittery bra and tight matching shorts. She held a small whip in her hand and stepped forward on gigantic heels until she stopped right in front of the shocked Sakura.

"Just let yourself dream of those little bra and shorts, top quality, hanging in your closet waiting for you to feel sexy wearing them", her sensei whispered in her ear in a low and tempting voice as she suddenly appeared behind the sitting girl, resting her hands on Sakura's shoulders.

"Imagine your man going crazy with desire to the sight of your incredible body wrapped in the most alluring lingerie he could ever dream of", Tsunade kept whispering as Shizune performed a series of modeling poses that ended with a sudden, sexy whip as she turned around and made her way to the back room again, making sure to sway her hips as much as she could all the way out. As the assistant left the room the windows were revealed again and allowed the late morning's light to shine upon the confused young lady and her pleased mentor.

"And as for your unpronounced question- yes. She practiced.", said the Hokage as she moved back to her big armchair. "Oh and I also failed to mention the final reason on this list", she added offhand, then locked her brown eyes on Sakura's emerald. "It's an **order**. You don't really have a choice".

Sakura held the older woman's intense gaze for a few seconds, and then broke it with an amused snore.

_Oh well_, Tsunade thought, leaning back in her sit. _It was worth the try_.

Sakura massaged her temples, thinking the situation over quietly before asking-

"Why a stripper?".

The blonde woman ran her red nails through her tied back hair and sighed. "We tried infiltrating our men into Gamatsu's social circle in order to find who is his current costumer and failed. The man keeps his business under complete secrecy and is also very suspicious of new peoples. We already tried breaking into his estate and investigate the place, but his guard is too tight and we can't risk exposure by trying again. The only way left to get inside the man's fortress is to be invited in". Tsunade stopped and closed her eyes.

For the first time today Sakura suddenly noticed how weary and uneasy the woman looked. Small wrinkles formed on her forehead as she continued. "Our men investigated and found out that Gamatsu visits frequently a club named "Illusion". Illusion is the most popular and prestigious striptease club in the city, and allows only the most important and powerful men into its walls. As we have been told, Gamatsu likes to invite his favorite strippers into the private parties he hosts from time to time in his house. There was basically no other option for us. We got you a spot in the club's strippers team, which was very hard to achieve by the way, and we need you to make yourself invited to Gamatsu's next party while playing the role of a very alluring stripper".

Sakura averted her eyes from her sensei's gaze. She really didn't like the sound of this new mission, but deep down inside she knew she couldn't refuse to the Hokage's order. Not to mention she didn't want to say no to Tsunade's wish, especially when it holds such a great importance to the village safety. The girl sighed deeply, suddenly feeling very tired herself. She opened her mouth in order to accept the mission, when the blonde woman who mistook her sighed as a dissatisfied one, stood up and slammed two strong hands onto the large desk.

"Fine! You know what Sakura? I'm absolutely disappointed. But if this is the woman you have grown to be I have got no choice left. I'm going to present you with a final offer. You get the money, you get the clothes, and if and when you accomplish your mission I will grant you with one wish which I personally see to fulfill incontestably. And this is as far as it goes", called Tsunade, crossing her arms on her giant chest and staring at her student through narrowed eyes.

_Holly shit she did not just promise me that!_, Sakura squeaked inwardly in excitement, trying hard to suppress the smile that threatened to pop on her face. _How terrible does she thinks I'm? She really gave in quickly this time. _She then took a nice long minute, imagining all the beautiful things she could ask for. She felt especially pleased when the memory of the many slaps-on-the-behinds she had to experience this past month floated into her mind.

Her smile appeared as she couldn't keep it at bay any longer. "I will think it over", she announced.

The blonde Hokage gave her a victorious smile as she pushed towards her a large pile of papers and a pen. "Sign here, if you may".

* * *

Sakura strode through the wide main street of Konoha, her thoughts occupied with her current situation. She needed to pack her stuff in the next few hours since the expedition was supposed to leave at 8 pm this evening. The mission wasn't going to last more than a week or so, so there was no necessity for her to pay her parents a visit and say goodbye. She doubted if she would actually visit them even if the mission was for six months long. She just felt so strangled in that house sometimes. And seeing all her old photos and the remains of her youth made her feel empty and uneasy. Sakura loved her parents deeply. She thought they were amazing people, each in his own way, but she wasn't sure if as actual parents they were doing a good job. Sometimes she felt like she wanted them to notice more how their only daughter was a walking shell. And sometimes she felt disgust over the unlimited love they poured on her, knowing she did not deserve this unconditional affection.

From time to time she found herself wishing she could get away from all of this, from all of them. In her mind, the girl saw herself living in a small, white apartment in a city by the sea, with a small porch and long curtains that surfed on the ocean's wind. She imagined herself clinging to the big and soft bed she would own, a glass of cold red wine by her side and blissful silence surrounding her. And she wouldn't have to care for anything but her damaged self.

Skipping effortlessly up the stairs to her front door she entered the house and nearly jumped on the small nearby table from the surprise of finding her best friend sitting on the couch with a deadly glare.

"Ino!", she panted, placing a pale hand over her chest. "You scared me".

"Oh, it better be good", snapped the pretty blonde at her friend. "I have been sitting here for a whole freaking hour just so I could catch you when you enter and beat the crap out of you. Now where the fuck have you been?".

Sakura sighed and collapsed on the couch next to her irritated friend. She totally forgot she told Ino to come over. It was all because of this damned Kakashi and his gorgeous face. "Ino, I'm so sorry. I knew you were coming but then I was called to Tsunade's office and I completely forgot".

"Ahe, whatever. I hate it when you use this sincerely-apologetic tone of yours. It totally takes out the joy of being angry at you".

"You are a horrible person. But I love you", Sakura laughed and nudged the blonde.

They both grinned and sank into a comfortable silence before-

"I had the most horrible morning ever", said Sakura.

"I had the most amazing sex ever", announced Ino in the exact same time.

They paused and stared at each other, surprised, then burst into a laugh.

"Oh please, do tell", the pink girl called excitedly.

"No, something tells me you should go first", said the blushing Ino with an embarrassed smile.

"I'm sure my story is not as half as thrilling as yours", Sakura refused sarcastically, watching her blonde friend growing redder by the minute.

"You are so mean! Tell your fucking story already and save me from my misery", ordered Ino shoving her laughing friend with fake anger.

"Fine, I shall speak!", announced Sakura and then added with a seductive tone "You wild woman", which earned her another shove.

"You remember how I told you about that guy from that band?".

"Naru. Yeah". Ino was already used to the dismissive way her friend treated men.

"Well we went out last night and it was nice. I mean, he really does have this face, and you just want to keep staring at him forever...that kind of a face you just want to hang on your wall", the pink girl mumbled, dozing off.

"You are creeping me out. Continue".

"So it was the usual drill. I had enough and we went outside, where we kissed a little, and I swear I was just about to shove him away when I saw a bunch of jounins, with no other then Kakashi the **semi-god **among them, standing and staring at our small making out session".

Ino broke into a joyful laugh and called, "No shit!".

Sakura cramped her face. "Yes shit. And thank you for the mental support by assuring me nothing bad happened and no harm was made".

"Oh, you welcome sweetie", smirked the blonde and landed a comforting hand over her friend's shoulder.

"So anyway, after this little brought-from-hell encounter, I woke up today and I knew you were supposed to come, so when I heard a knock on the door I immediately said come in. and then, listen carefully, you are gonna love this, I said 'tell me, were you feeling things and screaming names last night?', and as I turn around I hear no other then the** semi-god** replaying 'I definitely was' with his freaking gorgeous smile".

By this point Ino was holding onto her stomach, screaming her amusement, and on the safe road to shortness of breathe. Sakura couldn't help but chuckle at the sight, while admitting that it was actually quite hilarious.

"And you haven't heard the best part yet. This whole thing? I went through it wearing nothing but my pajama's T-shirt and the pink lacy panties you bought me".

Ino laughed one more second before suddenly halting. She narrowed her eyes and turned her gaze to meet Sakura's. "You know…", she said slowly, "that's kind of hot".

"What?", exclaimed the shocked pink girl, and then snorted to her seriously nodding friend- "you are such a pervert!".

"No no wait, think about it. I told you once **I** almost wanted to do you when you were wearing those panties".

"I remember that, and not in a good way", sighed Sakura.

"Think what it must have done to him!", Ino stared at her friend with an expression of a sudden revelation.

"Ino, he was my sensei", the girl shook her head with disbelief.

"Yeah, was. Like ages ago. He is a man you know".

"Yes, thank you, but I have noticed it perfectly well", the pink headed girl grunted with frustration. "I don't know…I really don't think he's seeing me this way. I think he still treats me like I'm his little student. Although…".

"Although what?", asked the impatient blonde.

"I was dressing in the other room and after I was done I suddenly noticed you could see everything, and I mean everything, over at the reflection in the picture's glass…but he didn't seem like he was watching. Hell, I wondered for a second if he was gay".

"Oh darling, He is NOT gay, I can assure you that. With all the talking I have heard over at the hot springs I think what we are looking at is more of a case of a womanizer. But with the way that woman described their play-time in bed the gay option is off the list", Ino sighed and shook her head dreamily.

"What woman?" ,Sakura asked carefully, her sudden interest bothering her.

"I think she was one of the women who participated in that beauty contest or something. She was really pretty but she seemed kind of dumb. Anyway she was telling her friend she never was with a man that made her sound and feel like that. She said she was so into it she let him do anything he wanted. Now I'm not sure, but something in the way she said it made feel that by saying anything she was referring to her ass-".

"Oh god Ino. Thank you. Thank you for that precious piece of information as well as the most disgusting picture I now can't get out of my head", Sakura grunted, feeling disturbed.

"What? Admit it, it's turning you on! Meeting a man that not only looks too good to be alive, acts so indifferent like he owns the world and also apparently a freaking monster in bed automatically makes you want to be one of his many stupid women. And I know he has many women because I hear them all complaining in the hot springs, and every day it's a different woman, on how perfect he was and how he dumped their ass right afterwards. This guy is a total player, and the most amusing of it all is that all of those women? They are not even angry at him! They all apparently fall in love with him or something like that. Seriously, you should come with me and listen to them sometime. I personally think Kakashi should be paying me compensations for having to hear a new woman moaning over him every single time I go to the hot springs", the blonde pointed out. "Although I sure wouldn't mind this compensation to arrive at the form of self experiencing those stories…you see? This natural reaction of women towards them is simply the way this rare men work. This is how they hunt. The trap being their very self!".

Sakura had to agree Ino had a point. After all, that's exactly what she liked about men. Their animalistic side, their perfection. Usually she would crave men like that and have her way with them, but something about the fact that this particular man was Kakashi made her feel strange. The excitement and joy of laughing with her friend faded all of a sudden, and the empty feeling that was waiting underneath it emerged and made her quiet down.

She began scraping with her long nails the edges of the couch's fabric without realizing it and turned her gaze away from her friend. Her eyes finally settled on the large picture on the wall across from her. It was a big painting. Her father painted it for her nineteen's birthday. She remembered how she expected the worst when she unwrapped the cover, and how the pink-haired little girl that stared back at her from the canvas caught her off guard. The six-year-old Sakura was standing in front of the sea, tall waves crashing behind her, red and purple by the setting sun. She wasn't smiling. Her face showed pure fascination at the unending water behind her while her hair was slightly lifted by the wind. She could still recall the feeling of missing a heartbeat when she first saw this picture. It was clear her father remembered the first time they visited the ocean together as brightly as her. The wide emerald eyes showed no particular emotion, but they seemed so human that Sakura could swear this was a photograph. Looking at the picture now, half a year after her birthday, she felt torn up by the urge to hug and choke the little, innocent, naïve and unprepared girl she once was.

Noticing the sudden change in her best friend behavior, Ino cleared her throat in order to draw the sad-eyed girl back into reality. It scared the shit out of her whenever she saw Sakura sinking into this strange state. She feared one day her friend would sink down and never come up again. The need to light the conversation up was pressing and the blonde girl ran through random ideas in her head when she suddenly realized-

"Wait a second, what **was** Kakashi doing in your apartment so early in the morning?'.

Looking slowly back to Ino, it took Sakura a long couple of minutes to force her mind to process her friend's words. When she was finally focused and fully understood the question, she couldn't help but grunt heavily and burry her head between her arms.

"Yeah…About that. I have a new mission".

* * *

His hands were on two sides of the mattress with her body trapped between them. Her legs were wrapped tightly around his pelvis and with every move of his hips she moaned with pleasure. Kakashi thrust into her yarning body in a steady rhythm and let out a sharp breath as the tight pressure sent waves of satisfaction through his muscles. He started digging himself deeper into her, moving stronger and harder. The woman beneath him let out a shriek of surprise and joy before she began groaning his name loudly. The silver-haired man watched her delightful face with amusement. The loud repeating of his name suddenly made him try and remember what was the girl's name. Kana? Ana?...Shana. He found it ironical how his name came so easily to her lips while he had to work hard remembering her first name. Not that it mattered. He didn't mind one bit if it was Kana, Ana or Shana.

The thought made her screaming face annoying all of a sudden, and he shifted his hands beneath her knees, causing her legs to spread wider to her sides and at the same time making it easier for him to observe her big breast instead of her pretty face.

."Ahhh **Kakashi!**".

He pounded her more roughly, hoping the shock from the joy will shut her up. He remembered how at first he used to enjoy hearing a feminine voice moaning his name with pleasure, but somewhere along the years he realized those woman were seriously hoping he will moan their names back. That stupid hope made him wonder why are they even bothering, all of those pretty and small and idiotic girls, playing their complicated and worthless games and tricks all in order to make him their own. They didn't realize how shallow and pathetic they seemed to him, trying so hard to say something without speaking it.

The satisfied sensation grew stronger and he felt the body under his own shaking as the woman reached her limit. He thrust a few more times in her soaked core before he let himself release his control and felt the pure pleasure surging through his body.

He heard in the back of his mind the woman whispers his name as he laid down on the bed besides her. His firm muscles where covered with a thin layer of sweat, but his breath was normal. The woman to his side, however, still panted heavily causing the mattress to tremble with her every breath.

_What is she so worked up about?, _Kakashi thought, almost irritated. _She did practically nothing but to lay there._

He never understood men who wanted their women to lay down and let them perform anything they wanted in her while she has to stay without a say in the matter. He recalled how he and a couple of his jounin friends discussed it yesterday as they went out for drinks.

"It's my biggest fantasy, and that stupid girl always refuses like I haven't bought her a pile of jewels just the other day. Seriously, have she heard of the term gratitude?", Shikara complained as he slammed his glass of sake back on the table.

"Were you honestly expecting her to grant you the ultimate wish? There is a reason why this fantasy stays as just that- a fantasy. It gives woman power over us, poor innocent men", Dakaie shock his head at his red headed friend and laid a comforting arm over his shoulder.

"Well Sheila granted it to me once", pointed out Shougue, picking up his own glass of alcohol and bringing it to his lips.

"She better will, you are fucking engaged", replied Dakaie with a frustrated sigh. "Mark my words boys, never marry a woman before you know for sure she will be ready to do anything it takes for you when you are in your darkest moments".

The group laughed and nodded in agreement, suddenly noticing the passive Kakashi who stared back at them with his usual indifferent face.

"What about you, Kakashi? I bet you were given permission to the promised land. With the amount of woman you get you must have stumbled once across a lucky number", asked Dakaie.

The silver haired handsome man raised an eyebrow and said quietly- "I honestly don't get what you are all excited about".

A moment of silence past by and then a shocked "What?!", echoed as the men called in unison.

"Are you implying you actually manage to get it often?", the red head asked with wonder.

"I don't get anything other than that", replied the bored Kakashi, raising his glass and checking its bottom to see if there was any sake left.

"You are impossible", whispered Dakaie with an unbelieving expression. "Dude, what are you? A freaking rock star?".

"Speaking of rock stars, did you notice that guy that was kissing the Haruno girl? I'm positive he is a member in that famous rock band…what are they called?", asked Shougue, trying to move the conversation into a less delicate areas.

"Oh yeah, I recognized him too. They are called the Black Star. They are kind of good", said Shikara, scratching the back of his head.

"Drop the dude, did you see that hot Haruno? Fuck! I will give anything to do her, even once", Dakaie bit his lower lip with appreciation. That statement earned him a sigh of agreement from Shikara and a wry glare from Shougue.

"Come on man", he said, "She was his student", and gestured towards the suddenly strange looking Kakashi.

"Well, yeah, but it was years ago. And by the way, I'm sure he had a tough time around her even then", grinned the oblivious man, ignoring the nervous stare from his soon to be married friend.

"She has the most amazing body I have ever seen, and that black tiny dress made it hard to ignore. Shit, how _did_ you manage to teach her without educating her in some more ways, if you know what I mea-", the man was suddenly stopped by the sound of a strong slam on the table they set around. Kakashi slammed his empty glass at the wooden surface, causing small cracks to appear along the glass.

"Shut the fuck up".

Back on his bed, in the room filled with the afternoon light, Kakashi felt the naked woman besides him shifting to her side, staring at him. He kept avoiding her and instead turned his thoughts back to Sakura Haruno.

He was so surprised to see her, standing under that tree, her small hands resting on the handsome man's chest and her body pressed tight against him. The way her beautiful emerald eyes widened with surprise at the sight of them left him wondering how much can one person's eyes reflect in them. He always wondered this about her, and her eyes kept surprising him each and every time. But what surprised him the most was the sudden unknown feeling that raised its beastly head in him. It was something wild and unfamiliar, disturbing his mask of apathy and letting an emotion to sneak out. At first he thought he felt protective at her since she used to be his student, and he really did care deeply for her, but a strange twitch of uneasiness, almost anger, inside of him told him there was more to that. And the fact that he couldn't understand what that 'more' was made him nervous. The way she looked at him after the first shock past, with an almost unseen sadness under the confusion in her eyes, hypnotized him. No matter how grown up she might look from the outside, no matter how she had matured on the inside, her eyes never stopped revealing everything she felt to him. It's just that a few years ago she had an open and honest face to go along with those eyes. The time made her calculated and she backed down into the shell of her body. The only thing left from the incredibly human girl she once was were her eyes.

And that's why the next day, when he turned his head and saw the large picture that was hanging on her wall he couldn't help but stare. The young Sakura in the picture was so realistic, and the honesty that showed in her eyes as well as her face, mimicked perfectly the child she used to be. It was then when he suddenly noticed her reflection and a sharp breath escaped his lips.

Over at his bed, the woman moved closer to him and rested a slim hand on his chest, caressing his firm muscles. She began to land small kisses on his shoulder, but he didn't even notice. In his mind he was back at the beautiful pink-haired couch, unable to take his eyes off her naked figure.

Her lean, flat stomach showed slightly the long muscles she had from training. His eyes trailed her smooth skin up until they stopped on her rounded breast. He couldn't avert his gaze from the two perfect mounds, decorated with two pink, hard nipples. They were just in the right size to fill his large hands completely.

This particular thought made his blood storm with renewed desire. He felt himself hardening by the thought alone of grabbing those soft breasts with his fingers, feeling the hard nipple scratching the palm of his hand. The woman who lured over his body noticed his erection with a content smile, positive she was the source for his new and sudden lust. She shifted on top of him and began making her way down his stomach with soft kisses and licks.

As far as Kakashi was concerned, the woman didn't even exist. The memory overflew him, powerful, and sucked his whole into it. He recalled the way he watched her lithe back, tracing the slightly arched drop to her tight ass. The firm shape of a perfect half a circle made his finger tips itch with the need to tear up those taunting little panties of her and caress the rounded muscle, press it against his body.

The woman kissing his body came to the end of her route in his crouch. She licked the tip of his erection a few times before taking it in her mouth, sucking it in as far as she could. The sensation of his body in the reality made a low groan escape his mouth, as he pictured himself running his hand up Sakura's sides as his body is pressed to her back. He drew in his mind the softness of her smooth, pale skin, creating small light circles with his finger tips. As the woman kept moving her mouth up and down his hard dick, he saw himself cupping Sakura's breasts. Holding them at first, testing their weight on his palms, and then rubbing his thumb against the small, condense knots. The woman fastened and quickened her movements, panting at the effort and encouraged by another low moan that came out of the handsome man.

He felt himself climaxing as he was grinding himself in his mind up against the pink haired girl's smaller body, still grabbing her breast and pushing her to lean her back against his chest, feeling her warmth just like he did when he caught her in the street. He reached his limit with a sharp inhale, and as the bliss dimmed he finely opened his eyes, recognizing his situation. He panted slightly and turned his head slowly to look at the woman, still not fully processing what he had just done. The pretty girl shifted from on top of him and rested back at his side, chuckling at his surprised stare.

"What? You didn't expect me to do it?", the woman smiled and ran a hand on the edges of her mouth, smearing the wet drops away.

He played with the thought of how she would react if he had told her the truth, and just as he opened his mouth to replay, a short knock was heard on the door.

* * *

Sakura dragged her suitcase behind her as she walked towards the village gates. The hour was nearly eight in the evening, and the sun was already gone. The orange streets light didn't help much to lighten up the dark road, and she saw a bunch of figures standing in front of the large gates in the distance. She picked her pace towards them, anxious to hand her heavy suitcase to the men in charge of the luggage. She didn't pack so many things, only the basics and whatever she thought would help to establish her character as a stripper, which meant lots of high heels and low-on-the-fabric aspect clothing. As she began to leave her apartment she was ambushed by Shizune, who handed her a large pack of what seemed as revealing and outrageous striptease outfits, which according to Shizune were sewed specifically for her measurements and from the best materials in the market. Recalling how not so long ago she was groped thoroughly by her notorious Hokage and was roughly investigated upon her measurements, she sighed and took the package. For the amount of fabric invested in each of the clothing, it was a wonder to her how the package was so heavy. Dragging it across the long street started taking its tool on her arm. She was now only a hundred meters or so from her finish line, and as she hurried on she didn't notice the tall figure that came out of one of the alleys to her right and crashed herself straight onto its large back. She was a moment away from landing backwards on her ass because of the rough bump, when a strong set of hand grabbed a hold of her wrists and stabled her. Raising her gaze from the muscled chest in front of her, she found herself staring, surprised, into a pair of equally surprised dark grey eyes.

Kakashi held her for a minute more before opening his hands and let her arms slip away from them to the sides of her body.

"Sakura". Hearing her name in his husky voice made her shiver. "Are you a part of this mission as well?".

"Ah, yeah...wait, what? Are you coming along too?", Sakura asked, the realization starting to sink in her mind.

"Yeah, I'm the bartender in the striptease club", he answered, running a hand through his perfect silver hair. Even in her current state of horror she couldn't help but swear inwardly at his impossible beauty. She watched as his eye suddenly light with an understanding. He looked at her, half amused and half…she couldn't really determine what this strange emotion was, and began to ask her slowly. "Are you?...".

She sighed. She is going to kill Tsunade when she comes back. That is if she will ever come back, seeing as the embracement may end up killing her.

"Yeah… I'm the stripper".

* * *

A/N: I want to thank for people who reviewed. they weren't many but their reviews made me surprisingly happy and gave me the self control i needed to sit down and write this chapter. I hope to keep my updates every once in two weeks or so, but sometims I get into the weirdest moods and can't get anything done /:

I hope you liked this chapter, please review if you did! it will make me very happy to know people are reading and enjoying this story (:


End file.
